Pants cuff protection devices are prevalent in the apparel field, and many designs exist to prevent pants cuffs from dragging along the ground or even being stepped on by the wearer's shoes. Especially in the case of pants with flared bottoms, the cuffs can oftentimes extend below the soles of the wearer's shoes and, over time, the cuffs can become frayed or threadbare from the constant rubbing of the pants fabric against the ground and the associated frictional wear and tear. Even if the dragging against the ground is insufficient to lead to fraying, the pants can become soiled from touching or coming into close proximity to the ground, especially in rainy weather when dirt gets stirred up on sidewalks and streets. Pants cuff protectors are designed to prevent such wear and tear, as well as to keep the cuffs from touching or coming in close proximity to the ground.
Two exemplary prior art pants cuff protection devices are disclosed in Puffer U.S. Pat. No. 668,051 issued on Feb. 12, 1901 and Ordakowski U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,780 issued on Oct. 24, 1922. Puffer discloses a shoe-mounted pants cuff protective clip having the general “money clip” shape of your design, but Puffer's clip is not adjustable. Ordakowski's device for retaining overshoes on shoes is not designed for the protection of pants cuffs. Ordakowski's clip does, however, have an adjustability feature.
The present shoe-mounted pants cuff protective device overcomes many of the shortcomings of prior art cuff protectors like those disclosed in Puffer and Ordakowski. The present cuff protector is adjustable in length and width to accommodate different styles of pants and shoes. The present cuff protector has three basic parts that are simple in construction and therefore easily manufactured, and simple to assemble. Moreover, unlike most prior art designs, the present design does not substantially alter the appearance of the wearer's pants, as the cuffs are maintained in the same general location at the upper level of the sole of the wearer's shoe